


Birth of a New Team

by littlemisstpk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Ennoshita Chikara, M/M, Pining, Tanaka is a shithead, shenanigans with a volleyball, simulated birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: On his first day with the new first years, Captain Ennoshita still has to deal with his old team.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Birth of a New Team

**Author's Note:**

> For the people on the Ennotana server.
> 
> You know who you are, you enablers.

Chikara has way too much to do. While the old team has been practicing for a couple weeks, today happens to be the first day where the incoming first years come to practice. He’s always been a part of a relatively pitiful team, so when Yachi hands him a decent sized stack of club signup forms with enough applicants to double the team’s ranks, it takes a bit of time to handle.

Especially since the team was already populated with rowdy children.

As he steels himself for the unknown dynamics of the new players, Chikara catches Tanaka walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. It’s not a difficult thing; in fact, he’s amazed he hadn’t caught his bald teammate stuffing a pair of volleyballs up his shirt to make him look extra busty. There’s a look in Tanaka’s eyes--predatory with an intriguing gleam on top of that--and Chikara tells himself that it’s because the first years have started filing in, and has nothing to do with the crush he’s had for years.

Reaching Chikara’s side, Tanaka shimmies in a way he thinks is enticing. Even though Chikara can see the balls shuffle under the shirt and threaten to dislodge themselves under the surprisingly fluid motion, it very nearly works. He can feel the very beginnings of a flush creep onto his face as he tries his best to maintain a straight face.

“If you put a blond wig on, you’re a dead ringer for your sister.” Chikara tries to let the joke calm his heartbeat, but it fails. Luckily, he’s had time to become a decent actor around Tanaka.

Tanaka reaches under his shirt, palms one of the two fake breasts, and chucks it directly at Chikara’s face. He’s close enough that he can’t put his full power into the throw, but even the relatively weak, point-blank shot is enough to leave an angry, red welt on Chikara’s forehead. “That’s gross, I don’t want to think of that.”

Chikara shrugs. “What? She’s hot.” It’s the closest thing he’s said to revealing that he has feelings for his teammate, even if he’s talking about the wrong Tanaka.

Deflated, Tanaka cradles the remaining volleyball under his shirt, and both him and Chikara notice that most of the new first years have already arrived. Even Tsukishima, who normally arrives no more than a minute before practice is expected to begin, has started to organize his belongings in his secluded corner. The gym is starting to fill with life once again, beyond the yelling of three particular people.

The only warning that Tanaka gives Chikara is a feral, mischievious look that he’s only ever seen on Suga’s face right before a celebratory punch. Just as Chikara braces himself for forceful impact, Tanaka takes a wide stance, takes a firm hold of the volleyball, and throws his head back in melodramatic pain.

“Chikara--” He had never heard Tanaka use his given name before, and so his breath hitches-- “Our baby is coming!”

With a quick glance around the gym, Chikara realizes that the worst of last year’s troublemakers were still here, and unlikely to tone down their shenanigans, if Hinata and Kageyama play fighting along the sidelines with Yamaguchi refereeing was any indication. It’s easier, he reasons, to scare off the first years who can’t handle it than to attempt to herd cats and put a stop to it completely. He uses his wide eyes to his advantage, and plays along.

“Oh no, it’s too early for this, Ryuu! I’m not ready to be a father!”

It’s subtle, but Chikara sees the amused twitch in his eye before Tanaka gets back into position, screaming in affected pain. Slowly, he pushes the ball out from under his shirt, and it’s not acting when Chikara holds his breath in suspense. Finally, the ball is freed from its fabric confines, and Tanaka gingerly places it in Chikara’s arms with surprising softness.

“I name him Tsukishima.” Tanaka yells this into Chikara’s face, but where the tall middle blocker had previously been content to ignore the shenanigans in the middle of the gym, Tsukishima finally perks up, and glares at the third year pair.

Chikara looks down at the ball, cradling it as if it was his baby cousin. “It’s uncanny, he has the same emotional range as his namesake.” Chikara raises his voice as he looks directly at Tsukishima.

He can practically hear the steam rising from Tsukishima’s ears as he adjusts his glasses. “Brains are determined by the mother, so have fun with that.” Yamaguchi snickers at the comment as Hinata lands a blow on Kageyama’s jaw.

Almost too low to hear, Tanaka leans in and mutters, “I certainly hope he has his father’s brain.” Tanaka’s lips are close enough to Chikara’s ear that they brush against the lobe and sends shivers down his spine. 

Before he can tell whether or not it is meant as a kiss or potential flirting, Tanaka walks away and starts gathering the team together. Chikara throws the ball at his snotty underclassman for good measure. Despite leading the team stretches in preparation for the three on threes, Chikara and Tanaka make eye contact several times, and each time he has to rely on the count to settle his racing heart.

Would anything come of this? Chikara’s excited at the possibilities, even if they don’t pan out.


End file.
